The present invention relates to a multiple coin tube changer capable of accepting and storing different coin denominations and in particular to a programmable multiple coin tube changer which is capable of being configured and programmed to accept and store any particular combination of coin denominations.
Vending machines typically include coin changer devices for accepting coins of different denominations. These coin changer devices function to authenticate each of the coins inserted into the vending machine and to determine the denomination of each of the coins. Once this function is accomplished the coins are routed within the coin changer device to one of three possible destinations. The first destination, assuming the coin has been determined to be acceptable, is to a coin tube where the coin may be stored for subsequent payout or escrow purposes. The second possible destination, again assuming the coin is acceptable and the coin tube to which it should be routed is full, is to a cash box for later retrieval by a route man or other service personnel. A coin which is deemed unacceptable is typically returned to the customer via a coin return cup associated with the vending machine.
Presently the demand for vending machines capable of accepting and paying out change from four coin tubes for different coin denominations is increasing. Typically coin changers having four coin tubes have been constructed having four different coin tubes with each coin tube storing one coin denomination. However, there are circumstances wherein it would be desirable to reconfigure the coin tubes to receive and store coin denominations in different combinations. For example, a coin changer may be constructed initially at the factory to accept nickels, dimes, quarters, and dollar coins in each of the four coin tubes. A situation may be called for where it is required to deviate from the original setup. Again for example, it may be desirable for the coin changer to store more quarters than dollar coins and it would be difficult to reconfigure the coin changer on site or in the field to achieve this new mix. Additionally, other equipment, such as a field programmer or other similar type device, must be employed in combination with the coin changer to program the coin changer for the new coin tube configuration.
Accordingly, it is desirable and advantageous to provide a programmable multiple coin tube changer having coin tubes which are reconfigurable to accept coins of any denomination in any combination of coin tubes. Additionally, it would be advantageous to have a programmable multiple coin tube changer which would not require other equipment to be used to program the coin changer.